His sexual boo
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: Je me suis cassée la tete à trouver un scénario ! (je me suis tournée et retournée dans mon lit, en me disant"que faire ?"mais j'ai enfin réussi à écrire mon"pseudo lemon"de Sterang lol parce que ce n'est pas un des grands récits hot qu'on peut trouver en anglais,mais bon c'est mon style d'écriture:bavard et immature


Hwoarang était accroupi en train de chercher un dvd dans le meuble à TV.

Steve arriva à ce moment là et lui demanda,en se rapprochant derrière lui:

Qu'est-ce tu cherches ?

Hwoarang toujours dans sa recherche,dit sans regarder Steve:

Un Batman...

Steve fit une moue puis s'asseya en position de tailleur et commença à passer ses mains autour de la taille de Hwoarang.

Il lui dit de façon bougonne:

Tu préfères Batman à moi ?

Hwoarang:Ne me dérange pas Steve...

Hwoarang finit par trouver le dvd qu'il cherché:

Ah !

c'est lui !

Quand il se releva,Steve se leva en meme temps et le plaqua violemment,tout à coup,contre la télé.

Le vase qu'il y avait au-dessus du meuble tomba directement sur la tete de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang ferma les yeux hermétiquement et cria:

PUTAIN STEVE !

Steve regarda effaré:

Euh...mince je suis désolé.

J'avais oublié qu'il y avait un vase dessus...

Hwoarang:Ouais jpeux bien te croire,

t'es tellement excité pour rien que tu ne te souviens plus des trucs que t'as chez toi.

Hwoarang se toucha le dessus du crane et soupira:

Super je saigne...

t'as de la chance que c'est peu ouvert.

Hwoarang partit en direction de la salle de bain sans meme regarder Steve.

Steve:Tu veux un coup de main pour te soigner ?

Hwoarang:Wow tu rigoles,

tu vas encore plus me blessé.

Hwoarang rentra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé.

Steve s'exclama devant la porte:

Allez Hwoarang !

je suis désolé !

Laisse moi entrez s'il te plait !

Hwoarang:Non merci,

j'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Steve décida de s'agenouiller et de regarder par la serrure de la porte.

D'accord ce n'était pas bien d'espionner,

mais Steve avait terriblement envie de voir Hwoarang et de se faire pardonner.

Il supplia devant la porte:

Allez bébé ouvre s'il te plait...

je veux t'aider !

Hwoarang souffla très fort,exaspéré:

Bon d'accord !

Il avança et ouvrit la porte.

Steve fut énormement soulagé et étreigna Hwoarang de toute sa force.

Hwoarang:Pas si fort Steve,tu vas me briser les os.

Steve:Oh pardon.

Steve regarda la plaie de Hwoarang qui saigné encore plus qu'avant.

Il questionna Hwoarang:

Mon dieu qu'est-ce t'as fais ?

ça saigne encore plus que tout à l'heure.

Hwoarang:Quoi j'ai appuyé avec un coton imprégné d'eau froide.

Steve sourit:

Laisse,je vais le faire.

On a plus de désinsfectant ?

Hwoarang:Non...et j'ai pas envie d'aller me faire recoudre la tête.

Steve:Oui tu as raison,ça prendrait trop de temps.

Steve alla chercher la trousse de secours et sortit un bandage:

Bien dans ce cas je vais te bander la plaie,viens là.

Hwoarang rougit et avança:Umgh

Steve commença à bander la tête de Hwoarang:

Tu seras ma momie !

Hwoarang rit:

Génial...

Steve:Alors,je suis pardonné ?

Hwoarang:Oui excuses acceptées chef.

Steve finit d'accrocher le bandage:

Voilà c'est fait !

Hwoarang:Merci Fox.

Hwoarang allait partir mais Steve l'arrêta.

Steve:Hé,ou tu vas ?

Hwoarang:Bah regardé mon film pourquoi ?

Steve sourit discrètement:

J'ai une meilleur idée.

Steve passa derrière Hwoarang et ferma la porte à clé.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils:

Euh...à quoi tu joues là ?

Steve se rapprocha du coréen et commença à serpenter ses mains le long de son dos,jusqu'à ses fesses.

Hwoarang sourit :

Ah...je vois,t'es toujours excité.

Steve se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura suavement:

Ce n'est pas de ma faute,il suffit qu'on soit tous les deux coincés dans une pièce et je retrouve mes instincts sauvages.

Steve commença à descendre la fermeture éclair du haut de Hwoarang,relevant petit à petit son torse et ses abdos parfaits.

Steve se mordit les lèvres et dit tout en regardant le corps sublime qui se dévoiler devant lui:

Tu n'as pas le choix Hwoarang,je vais te forcer si tu ne veux pas...

Hwoarang éclata de rire et poussa Steve dans la baignoire:

Très bien,on va jouer Foxy.

Steve déglutit:

Je voulais plutot que ça soit toi le dominé.

Hwoarang:Oh non Steve,il faut que je te réapprivoise,tu es redevenu sauvage non ?

Hwoarang se rapprocha de son oreille et lui dit tout bas:

Tu vas etre un bon garçon maintenant.

Le ton avec lequel Hwoarang lui parler fit gémir Steve très fort,

il s'étrangla presque:

Perds pas de temps alors !

Hwoarang sourit et baissa les vetements de Steve,

Steve allait se mettre sur le ventre comme d'habitude mais Hwoarang l'arrêta:

Non !

on va changer un peu,je veux voir toute l'extase que je te fais subir.

Steve eut tout à coup une grosse frayeur:

T'es pas sérieux ?!

je vais à peine durer deux secondes si je te vois me mettre.

Hwoarang répliqua en prenant une lotion hydratante à coté de lui:

C'est ça qui est drole Steve.

Oh et désolé il n'y a pas de lubrifiant ici.

Steve souffla:

Here we go alors...

Hwoarang imprégna ses doigts du produit et commença à les insérés dans l'entrée serrée de Steve.

Le boxeur anglais souffla douloureusement:

Putain deux direct...

Hwoarang:Allez détends toi my sexual boo...

Hwoarang fit un mouvement avec ses doigts que Steve adorait,il s'écria:

OH PUTAIN !

Hwoarang ricana:

On aime ça hein ?

Steve rougit fortement:

Tu veux pas la fermer deux secondes et deja etre en moi putain...

Hwoarang:Pourquoi ?

tu n'en peux deja plus ?

Hwoarang retira ses doigts et avança pres de l'oreille de Steve pour lui mordre la lobe.

Steve fut allumé par ce geste:

Oh...Hwoarang...

Hwoarang lui sourit malicieusement et dit:

J'adore la façon dont tu dis mon prénom,

Pret ?

Steve ne put qu'hocher la tête,

il était deja plus qu'ébloui par la beauté de Hwoarang et n'arriva plus à former des mots.

Hwoarang prit les jambes de Steve et les plaça sur ses épaules:

On va essayer cette position.

Steve frémit au toucher de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang commença doucement à entrer en lui,

seulement il a remarqué que Steve ne disait plus rien.

Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiètude et demanda:

Tu as mal ?

je suis mauvais ?

Steve s'exclama tout à coup:

Non pas du tout !

c'est juste...

il faut que j'arrives à me reconnecter à la réalité.

On dirait qu'un ange me baise...

Hwoarang souria:

Putain Steve tu es trop ringard,mais c'est chou.

Hwoarang l'embrassa fortement et commença à accélerer ses coups de hanches.

Steve haleta fortement et voulut prendre son membre en main.

Mais Hwoarang l'arrêta net:

Héhéhé pas si vite...

tu vas jouir qu'avec mes coups compris ?

Steve:Ohh Hwoarang c'est une torture !

j'ai envie de me branler vif là,tu m'excites trop !

Hwoarang:Alors détends toi et laisse toi emporter vers le ciel...

Steve ferma hermétiquement les yeux,

Hwoarang était trop bon,

il accélérait de plus en plus vite.

Steve commença à parler de façon plus frénétique cette fois-ci:

Je vais pas tenir Hwoarang...

fais quelque chose...

je sais pas moi,fais moi durer.

Hwoarang:Chuuuut...

on va jouir au meme moment,c'est clair ?

Steve gémit fort:Pitié...

prends la dans ta bouche...

Hwoarang sourit une fois de plus,

Steve perdait vraiment les pédales avec le rythme qu'il avait imposé.

Il décida de prendre la queue de Steve et de faire des petits cercles au bout.

Steve vit des étoiles et gémit longuement:

Hmm j'adore...

hmm baise moi salope...

Hwoarang:Je suis deja en train imbécile...

Steve réussit à ouvrir un oeil et à parler correctement,

il décida de le provoquer en lui souriant arrogamment:

Oh désolé,

tu vas tellement lentement que j'ai l'impression que tu ne fais rien là.

Cette petite provocation avait marché,

Hwoarang donna son plus rapide et son plus fort coup,

qui appuya directement sur la prostate de Steve.

Les deux crièrent leurs libérations en même temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard,Hwoarang sortit de Steve et réussit à parler:

On...

on a réussi,

alors bitch ?

qui sait l'escargot ?

Steve mit du temps à récupérer son souffle,plus que Hwoarang:

Pu..

putain,c'était la meilleure baise de toute ma vie...

Hwoarang:Ouais moi aussi,

ça valait le coup de faire attendre batman.

Steve ricana:

C'est clair...

je te sens encore Hwoa...

Hwoarang:Pervers,

pret pour un deuxieme round ?

on prend notre bain ensemble ?

Steve:Tu me gates là,

comment je peux refuser ?

...oh et encore désolé pour ton dvd et ta tete.

Hwoarang sortit de la baignoire et regarda l'horloge:

ça va aller,

il n'est que 20h30.

Steve sourit:

Bien,on a encore du temps alors...

Hwoarang lui rendit son sourire:

Et comment...

FIN ! désolé,trop dur d'écrire du lemon avec eux,je sais pas,je suis bloqué mais je suis plus douée en dialogue et j'ai réussi mon OS qui me préocuppé ! OUF


End file.
